


You Did so Well for Us

by Buckmesideways22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckmesideways22/pseuds/Buckmesideways22
Summary: Based on this ask: What do you think Stucky would think about taking someone’s virginity together? Not just a random person but a friend or someone they cared about





	You Did so Well for Us

You, Buck, and Stevie day around marathoning You on Netflix. Buck and Steve had provide pizza and beer since you had provided the place to hang out at.

You’re watching sex education and the topic of virginity was brought up. You had been surprised to learn that Bucky and Steve weren’t each other’s first. Bucky’s number was considerably higher than Steve’s. The conversation confused you because you knew that had been a couple back in the 30’s and 40’a and since Bucky has went back to being himself now. Steve has said he had sex with 3 people back then and it was revealed him and Bucky had a threesome back in the day and still did occasionally now.

“So what about you? When did you lose your virginity?” Bucky smirked at you, like he was ready to hear some filth.

You blushed, “I haven’t.” You admitted despite feeling embarrassed. 

“Oh…”Steve mumbled, “Waiting for a special someone?” Bucky sat behind him with his jaw hanging open. Was it really that shocking that you hadn’t had sex?

“Oh no! Nothing like that.” You smiled softly. How could you explain that no one had ever asked.

“Then why?” Bucky gawked.

“I…just…I umm….no one has ever asked?” You confessed with shrug. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Bucky stammered. 

“Buck!” Steve scolded and smacked his knee. 

You chuckled, “No, I’m serious.” You shrugged again, “I’m just not very forward and I don’t date much, and never have I had anyone try to go past kissing and a little boob grabbing.”

Bucky and Steve shared a look and Bucky smirked. “Do you want to have sex?”

“Well, yeah. Of course I do.” You laughed meekly, “I just don’t want to have to do the dating it takes to get there or have the risk of an STD from a one nighter.”

“What about having sex with a friend?” Steve said softly.

“I’ve never really thought about it.” Your face contorts with thought then. Why hadn’t you considered that option? Why did you have to be so bloody awkward?

“How about two friends?” Bucky purred.

You jerked your head and stared up into his eyes. Holy Fucking Shit Balls. He was serious. You could tell by his confidence and Steve’s clearly obvious nervousness. You gulped, “Ummm…Okay.”

Bucky let out a happy sigh. Steve, however, his face hardened, “I need a definite yes or no.” His voice had become so stern. For some reason it excited you.

You nod, “Yes.” 

“Yes what?” Steve stared you down. 

“Yes, I want to have sex with both of you.” You whispered. 

Bucky moaned at that. Steve flashed you a brilliant smile. “Good girl.” Steve murmured. That made your pussy clench for reasons you couldn’t understand. 

Bucky stood and walked over to where you were sitting and held out his metal arm. You took it and he pulled you up and until your fronts were pressed together, “You’re so soft.” He praised you. His flesh hand stroked up your neck and tangled into your hair as he pulled you in for a kiss. His firm lips pressed against yours and then he open your lips with his tongue. Your tongues battle for dominance and his metal arm slide down your side. He palmed your ass. You groaned into his mouth and judging by the tightened grip, he liked it. 

Soon you felt warm, rough hands, sliding your your top up your waist. Since, you knew exactly where Buck’s hands were, it was Stevie undressing you. The fabric reached your chin and you broke the kiss. Steve pulled the cloth over head and Bucky’s eyes dropped to your breast. You were wearing a plane nude bra, but the cleavage was there. “Free her tits, Steve.” Bucky growled. 

“I’m on it.” Steve chuckled. He unstrapped the fabric as Bucky watched in awe. He pulled the straps down and freed your bosoms. Your nipples strained from the cool air. 

“So pretty.” Bucky murmured. Steve leaned his head over your shoulder and looked down. His hands snaked around your back and he fondled both your tits in his big hands. 

You let out a small whine. Bucky hissed in another excited breathe. “You like when I touch these pretty tits of yours?” Steve whispered into your ear. This his fingers plucked your stiffened nipples.

“FUCK! Yes!” You cried. That had felt so fucking good. He pinched harder and you rubbed your ass back against him instinctively. Bucky grabbed you by the nape and swallowed your moans with his hungry kiss. 

Soon Bucky’s hand trailed down your neck, in between your aching breast, to your waist, to the top of your leggings. “I’m going to pet you, ok?” Bucky asked.

You nodded emphatically. He smiled and kissed your lips softly. He kept eye contact wit you as he sunk below the waist of your leggings. 

“Tell him you want it.” Steve demanded at your ear. His voice commanded at your ear.

“I do. Buck, I need you.” You gasped. 

Bucky blushed and gave you a shy smile. How contradicitory this was to their normal personalities. Steve was usually shy and Bucky was usually cocky. “Okay, good. I’ll make this so good for you.” He promised. He kept eye contact with you.

When his fingers slid between your lower lips, your eyes fluttered close, “Keep them open. I wanna see your reaction.” Bucky murmured.

You opened them. Steve slowly swirled his fingers around your hard nipples. They were almost painful with stimulation. He sucked down where your neck and shoulder met, making you shiver. 

Bucky skimmed his finger and groaned, “She is so wet, Stevie.” He said, but still looked at you. That made you quake. He started to rub slowly over your clit and you keened. Your knees began to buckle, but Bucky grasped your hip with his metal arm and kept you up. They leaned you back on Steve for him to hold your weight. Bucky did another slow circle and you began panting. Fuck, nothing had ever felt so fucking good.

Bucky’s eyes grew heavy lidded and something your expression made him more wanton. He ripped your leggings off with his metal arms. The fabric left in shreds. Good thing they were a cheap pair. He did the same to your poor cotton panties. 

Both men groaned. “Her ass is flawless, Bucky.” Steve cooed from behind you. He pressed wet kisses between your shoulder blades and then up your nape.

“Can’t be prettier than this little cunny, I’m looking at. She’s got it all shaved up for us, Steve.” He murmured. He knew that wasn’t true. None of you had planned on this, but you definitely would be keeping it ready for them in the future. “Will you pick her up for me, Stevie?” 

Steve released your breast, “Wrap your hands back around my neck.” He instructed. You obeyed wordlessly. He grabbed you buy your inner thighs and spread your legs wide. You felt so exposed like this. So vulnerable. 

Bucky dropped to his knees before you. You moaned because you knew, you watched enough porn, to know what was next. He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to your lower lips. Then he flicked his tongue out and tasted you. You squirmed against Stevie. “Oh, look at her Bucky, I think she loves it.” Steve rumbled. He was right. You nodded your head vigorously. 

He tongue stroked deeper, over your clit. You howled, “YES! Fuck!” He looked up at you as he licked you. 

Steve sucked on your earlobe, “Does it feel good when he tongues that sexy little pussy?” 

You whined and Bucky’s tongue flicked faster. Steve continued murmuring filth in your ear as Bucky devoured you. Bucky sucked your clit in between his lips and Steve rumbled, “Cum all over his pretty mouth. Soak his face.” You screamed and obeyed. Your orgasmed ripped through you and thrashed in Steve’s hold. Bucky gripped one thigh with his metal arm and started to push a flesh finger inside your spasming cunt.

“So tight. So fucking tight.” Bucky gasped. His finger felt big inside you as it glide all the way to the bottom knuckle. 

You shook against Steve as he thrusted the finger inside you, giving small licks to your aching clit. He sucked it back between your lips and quaked. He pressed a second finger in. You mewled as he scissored his fingers. A small burning felling as he broke your hymen. It was a little painful, but the clit sucking and overstimulation block it out for the most part. 

After a few minutes of his fingers twisting inside you and mouth sucking your clit like a candy you came again. Steve growling things like, “I can’t wait to be in the sweet pussy. I’m going to take you, I’m going to be your first.” 

He pulled you away from Buck’s mouth and Bucky let out a sad sound. “You’ll get your turn, James.” Steve scolded disapprovingly. 

Steve laid you back on the couch and spread your legs. He stripped off his clothes in front of you. “You too!” You pointed at Bucky. He blushed and nodded. He stripped too. They both were glorious. You could stare at their muscular bodies all day.

Bucky sat beside you on the couch and stroked your hair softly out of your face.

“Suck her tits.” Steve commanded. 

“Don’t gotta tell me twice.” He looked at you longingly, like he hadn’t just been making out with your pussy, “dying to get my mouth of those pretty tits.”

You arched towards him and sucked on in his mouth. His tongue swirled the desperately hard peak. 

Steve pulled condom out of his jeans pocket and rolled it over the head of his cock. He lined up with your entrance, “You ready, sweet girl?”

“Yes, please.” You cried tangling your hair in Bucky’s long chocolate colored hair. 

Steve slowly pushed the head in. You gasped at the fullness. He was definitely wider than Bucky’s fingers. You let out a whimper as he stretched you with each small thrust. Once he was fully seated in you he let out a ragged breathe, “We will give you a few moments to adjust.” He informed you. 

You were relieved because it was fucking massive. You had wished Bucky went first, while he had a big cock, it wasn’t the monster that Steve’s was. 

“You ready?” He asked.

“Yes, Steve!” You moaned. Bucky sucked harder. 

Steve began to slowly thrust. Christ, he felt amazing. “Yes! OHHHH! Yes!” You moaned. That encouraged him to move faster. Your nails bit into Bucky’s scalp and he slowly pulled off. 

He laid his head against your breast and watched Steve fuck into you, “Does she feel as good as she looks?” Bucky asked.

“FUCK! Don’t say that! You’ll make me come.” Steve growled, now thrusting quicker. 

“So it is that good. I bet she is super wet and tight. Is she squeezing you tight like my ass?” Bucky purred.

“Fuck! Bucky!” Steve roared. His body stuttered and he feel back. He laid on the floor. Condom flooded the condom. He panted for a bit and glared at Bucky, “Just couldn’t wait, could ya?” 

Bucky smirked and pulled another condom from Steve’s jeans and rolled it down his length. “You want me, don’t you baby girl?” Bucky asked. He is clearly overtaken by lust. His pupils are blown.

“Yes, Bucky! Yes!” He pushes into you, knowing that he doesn’t have to go slowly. Steve had taken care off that. He starts pounding into you pressing soft kisses to your lips. The kisses were so soft, but the fucking was so rough. 

You cried out again. Your core clenched his cock. You let out a loud sob as your climaxed around him. 

“Fuck, baby! You’re squeezing me.” He growled. With a loud moan following he shuddered and his thrust grew erratic as he spilled into the condom. 

He pulled out slowly and gave you a soft kiss. Steve had been waiting with a warm cloth. He had cleaned himself off. As Bucky pulled out, he wiped you down lovingly. 

“You did so well for us.” Steve praised.


End file.
